1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of exercise machines in general, and a variable friction resistance exercise machine in particular.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,346,886; 4,421,307; 5,318,493; and 5,542,898, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse exercise machines.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constrictions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical variable friction exercise machine wherein the user can be opposed by two resistance mechanisms having different resistance values that the user can selectively set to exercise different groups of muscles.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of exercise machine employing a plurality of variable friction resistance mechanisms to selectively exercise different muscle groups, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.